geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Masterlocked
Masterlocked is a 2.0 Hard Demon created by MasterL500. As its name suggests, it is a difficult remake of Deadlocked named after MasterL500 himself. This is his first featured level and first Demon rated level, as well as one of his remakes of the official levels in-game. The level is mostly known for its gameplay, the difficulty and originality on certain parts. It is generally considered a Medium or Hard Demon among the community. Gameplay The level starts with a short and simple cube section. After a brief mini-wave part (similar to the original level) and continues as a cube. This section of the level requires some precise timing for the jumps or orb tapping, as tapping at the wrong time will result in crashing onto a thorn or a monster. The next section is a triple speed wave segment that is indistinguishable to that of Deadlocked. Next, the player enters a double speed ship sequence that features moving "cubes", but instead of moving up and down, some of them move sideways as the background flashes. one section of this part requires precise flying. Then, the player enters a ball section with red and green colored platforms, where the player must go all the way without touching the aforementioned red platforms. If the player touches one of those red platforms, he won't be eaten by a Monster, instead a Gate closes in the end of that Section, making the player roll into its demise, which means the player must follow the right path correctly. Following that, the player enters a UFO segment where the player goes through the gap of neon pillars, some gaps include a gravity-changing portal to confuse the player. After a size portal changes the player's size, the pillars move vertically and horizontally, and the player has to time his/her jumps so it doesn't crash. Later comes two cube parts which are differences in speed. This part can be done with a good amount of memorizing and precise timings. After the two said cube segments comes a robot section which follows the same speed pattern. Next, there is a hard mini ball segment with a different design than the original level, and it requires precise timing to change gravity and tap the jump orbs. Then comes a half speed cube segment where the player can choose a way to go, the coin way (If they collected the key) and the normal way. They enter a mini portal later on, and the player must tap and hold on the right orbs, otherwise they will be sent into the spikes. Then comes into a fast robot section where the player must know the right jump height to land safely between the spiked platforms and tap the gravity changing orbs. Later on, the player enters a 'boss battle' ship sequence with a multitude of teleportation portals, some of them include invisible size and/or gravity portals, where they can trick the player easily. Following that comes the "boss," where the first attack is one big monster firing a laser and two small ones launching saws, second attack is two big monsters and a small one, and the last attack is three monsters firing lasers asynchronously. Straightaway, following the boss fight is a particularly fast dual wave segment, followed by a half speed mini wave part. Both of these parts require tapping lots of times at a fast rate. After that it comes a quite tricky ship part where the player must fly precisely and memorize the path as many block obstacles with spikes move away or into the screen. Later, as the level is beginning to come to a close, it comes a ball part with sinking pillars with spikes. After that there is a UFO part where precise timing is required and a Mini UFO with once again "Cube" hazards but smaller. Finally the player enters a cube section, where the player must tap at the right time, and the level finishes with one last jump to avoid a row of two invisible spikes as the letters "ML5" appear. User Coins This level has 3 user coins. However, the first one requires a key to unlock: * The first coin requires a key to be unlocked, but the said key is hard to collect. It's located next to the first moving pillar in the 1st UFO gamemode, where the player must go on a small gap to collect it. * The second coin is located above a few saws at the end of the third wave of the boss battle * The last coin is located at the last Mini UFO part, where the player must time its jumps to collect it, otherwise it may crash into the 2nd "Cube" hazard. Trivia * This is the first and currently the most popular level remake of MasterL500, and so far one of his hardest levels. ** This is also his first level where he Reaches the object limit (30k) ** This is one of his two demon levels, along with ML ElectroRemix. * This level is technically a V2, but MasterL500 doesn't think so. ** People often compare this level with Deadlocked V2 by Dasher, concluding this one is better (ML5 says he doesn't like that). ** However, the level is on par with Deadlocked V3 by Noriega. * The text before entering the 'boss battle' ship sequence says: "Fire Burns brighter in the Dark" and next to the ship portal, it says "Watch out for Surprises!" * In the first ship sequence, you can notice some of the "Cube" hazards have different expressions. Walkthrough .]] Gallery MasterLockedKey.png|First user coin key MasterLockedCoin1.png|First user coin MasterLockedCoin2.png|Second user coin MasterLockedCoin3.png|Third user coin Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels